new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-HLT
Healthcare Law Containment Legal Mandatory burial or cremation must begin proceedings one week after death. In order to prevent the spread of disease, corpses must be disposed of properly after one week of death. Individuals who fail to follow said regulations may be fined if necessary. Mandatory psychiatric sessions are legal. In the situation that an individual committed a crime, and there is reasonable belief that the crime may have been caused by a psychological issue, the individual will be subjected to mandatory psychiatric sessions. An individual may be transferred to prison at any time, if it becomes clear that the sessions are not efficient. Containing ground zero sights with force is legal. In order to prevent massive epidemics, any locations which appear to be a ground zero infection sight for an emerging disease, regardless of origin, will be quarantined by the Bureau of Disease Containment. A detachment of the Bureau of the Army will be on standby, authorized to use lethal force to contain infected individuals. Mandatory blood testing for all immigrants and returning citizens is legal. In order to prevent the trafficking of the viral epidemic plaguing the planet, all individuals attempting to enter the border will be subjected to immediate blood testing. Those who attempt to bypass checkpoints will be stopped, with lethal force. Illegal The use of asbestos in residential areas is illegal. In order to prevent the potential cancer crisis, all residential areas with asbestos will have the asbestos removed with the owner's consent. Owners shall not directly pay for the removal of asbestos, as the national emergency funds for health services will be diverted into eliminating the dangerous product. Further development and use of asbestos for any purpose which involves its existence in close proximity to human beings is illegal. Public smoking is illegal. In order to increase the public health, and prevent innocent individuals from suffering from other's personal choices, smoking is banned from all public property. Individuals are allowed to smoke on private property unless restricted by those who own the property. The unauthorized use of pyrotechnics is illegal. In order to prevent the harm caused by untrained individuals engaging in pyrotechnics, fireworks events may only be coordinated by authorized individuals who have the proper certification with the Bureau of Professional Licensing. Individuals who do engage in unauthorized pyrotechnics will be subjected to a stiff fine. Unregulated Food and Drug Legal Elimination of pharmaceutical patents for government declared shortages is legal. In the event that a necessary pharmaceutical manufacturer can't reach demands, their patent will be released to the public domain, regardless of the failure to reach the demands. This release can only be ordered by the Department of Courts after a sufficient review of the evidence. Mandatory health inspector ratios for food and drink production assembly lines are legal. In order to decrease the chances of diseases, caused by lack of proper food preparation, the Department of Health will be hiring more Health Inspectors, and stationing one at every major food and drink production facility. All production facilities must also hire more health inspectors, at a ratio of 1:10 to factory line employees. Illegal Commercially marketing alcohol products with an ABV of 6% or higher is illegal. In order to combat the alcoholic and drunk crisis, the Department of Health will be restricting alcohol products with an ABV of 6% or higher from being marketed commercially. Individuals may access these in their own home and can not be arrested for owning these products. However, public intoxication is a crime and its ban will be enforced. Harmful ingredients are illegal from being used in commercially produced food and drink. In order to combat the obesity crisis, junk food will now be monitored by the Department of Health and the Department of Justice. A list of banned ingredients will be circulated among the nation's top manufacturers. Banned food ingredients may be purchased by individuals, but may not be sold to individuals through any form of public advertisement. All ingredients proven to be relevantly carcinogenic or toxic are also banned from commercial use. Marketing processed sugar to minors is illegal. In order to increase the common health and decrease the alarming obesity rate, sugar and related assets are hereby banned from being marketed to minors. This does not prevent children from ingesting these products, it only prevents the industry from advertising known carcinogenic materials to minors. Unregulated Healthcare Legal Allowing civilians to opt out of the NHS system and take a tax decrease is legal. In order to guarantee civil rights, any citizen has the authority to remove themselves from the NHS system. By doing so they will be charged if they ever require NHS support. Such a removal will lead to an estimated 20% of their income tax removed. Fining individuals for false-alarm summons is legal. In order to prevent damage to the efficient emergency system, any individuals may be fined for summoning emergency services for unnecessary purposes. Funding funerals for those who can't afford luxuries is legal. In order to protect citizens from suffering economically, the Department of Health will be funding funerals for any citizen who can't afford a luxuries funeral. Individuals who wish for luxuries at a funeral may provide such luxuries on their own, as the Department of Health has a standard funeral which individuals may build onto. The development of a national veterinary service is legal. In order to foster healthcare throughout society, citizens will be authorized to bring their pets to the national veterinary service. Services will be free, as such the national veterinary service will most likely be privatized. Ride-share services offering ambulance licenses in order to reduce response times is legal. In order to prevent long medical response times, ride-share services are authorized to offer ambulance licenses in order to reduce these times. Drivers must have basic first aid training in order to participate. Funding Department of Health medical personnel to operate within the Bureau of Prisons is legal. In order to prevent humanitarian abuses of incarcerated individuals, the Department of Health will be opening at least one clinic for each District's Federal Prison system. These clinics will be staffed by DoH medical personnel, although they will still be secured by standard prison guards. Universal retrieval of missing civilians is legal. In order to increase the common health and decrease the chances of "leaving Udonians behind", the government will fund operations to retrieve individuals, dead or alive, who have gone missing in the wilderness. We recommend that nobody travels alone, because a partner can save your life. Recommending healthy diets to patients is legal. In order to combat the obesity crisis, medical professionals will recommend healthy diets to patients regardless if requested or not. An individual may not be forced to commit to a diet, but pressure is necessary in order to guarantee a healthy community. Universal healthcare for the citizens of New Udonia is legal. In order to increase the health and well being of the nation, New Udonia will be implementing universal healthcare for all citizens of New Udonia. The Department of Health will be constructing an additional bureau, the Bureau of Healthcare, which will organize the logistics of hospitals across the nation. Free rehabilitation programs for first-time criminals who abuse substances are legal. In order to combat the drug rate, without engaging in an armed warfare against it, drug addicts who are involved in misdemeanors will be offered free rehabilitation programs instead of prison. These programs will be designed to get the individual's life back on track. If an individual has already completed rehabilitation and decides to relapse, they will be imprisoned. Illegal Unregulated Research Legal Mandatory compensation for blood donation is legal. Recognizing the importance of a healthy blood donor community, in order to guarantee effective healthcare services, all blood donors must be compensated. An individual may only donate blood once per four months, unless granted special circumstances. Illegal The use of human remains as cadavers without family consent is illegal. In order to increase the common freedom of New Udonians, an individual's remains may only be used if authorized by their remaining family members. If authorized, these remains can only be used for legal scientific and medical purposes. The copyrighting of medical compounds is illegal. Pharmaceutical and research organizations may copyright a specific recipe or drug cocktail, however, the copyrighting of an individual chemical molecule is hereby banned. No matter how researchers will twist it, they don't "design" molecules, they simply unlock them. In order to guarantee the pursuit of human health, molecules can not be copyrighted. Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy